Conventionally, as electrical junction boxes for installation in a vehicle or the like, electrical junction boxes are known that have a case in which a circuit member is disposed, the case being provided with, on the surface thereof, an external-wire fastening part in which a connection part provided on the circuit member is exposed. For example, as disclosed in JP 2016-96653A (JP2016-96653A), a connection terminal provided on an end of an external wire through which power is input/output is fastened and fixed to this external-wire fastening part via a fastener such as a bolt or a nut.
Meanwhile, it is easily anticipated that, due to a recent increase in types of vehicles, a connection terminal needs to be fastened and fixed to the external-wire fastening part of the electrical junction box from multiple connection directions. In an electrical junction box having the conventional configuration as shown in FIG. 3 of JP2016-96653A, the number of connection directions in which an external wire is connected is limited to one, namely, a length direction. Therefore, if the routing direction of an external wire is different depending on the type of vehicle, design change is required such as moving the position at which the external-wire fastening part of the electrical junction box is arranged to another position on a side wall, resulting in an increase in cost.
On the other hand, it is also conceivable to use an external wire having an extra length so that the external wire is detoured and is fastened to the external-wire fastening part. However, this is not a desirable measure because the external wire having excessive length may generate excessive resistance on an input/output line, cause an increase in cost due to the excessive length of the wire, and generate an interference with another member.
The present disclosure was made in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and the problem to be solved is to provide an electrical junction box having a highly versatile novel structure such that external wires can be connected thereto from multiple directions.